


Было весело

by Mozilla



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момент, когда надо вспомнить все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Было весело

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14 для команды Баффиверса.

– Это были запасы на неделю, – Ангел методично бил Спайка по лицу. – А ты, щенок, сожрал их за один вечер.  
– Они так визжали, что я не мог удержаться, – Спайк цеплялся за его руку и хохотал.  
– Мне придется искать еще одну семью, где было бы столько же народа, – Ангел презрительно отбросил от себя Спайка и вытер руки.  
Тот валялся на полу и скалился:  
– Зато было весело.

* * *

Ангел вцепился в волосы Спайка, удерживая его голову на месте, чтобы он не вздумал отворачиваться. И глубоко загнал свой член ему в глотку. Он трахал его все сильнее, с удовольствием отмечая, как у того закатываются глаза, а из уголка губ стекает ниточка слюны. Ангел кончил и не отпускал Спайка до тех пор, пока тот все не проглотил. Он отпустил его и отошел, застегивая ширинку. А сзади послышался хриплый смех.  
– Ничего, весело было.

* * *

– Я убил ее, – Спайк скалился от радости. – Я убил эту сучку, эту Истребительницу.  
Он был пьяный от крови, от виски, от криков вокруг. Избитый и счастливый. Он был очень красивым в этот момент.  
Ангел не удержался, схватил его и звучно поцеловал в макушку. А потом рассмеялся.  
– Это надо отпраздновать! Дамы, у нас торжество, – он обвел рукой бегающих в панике людей. – Выбирайте на свой вкус, кого угодно. И сколько угодно.  
– Гуляем! – радостно подхватил Спайк, первым хватая кого-то из толпы и перегрызая ему глотку. – Это будет весело!

* * *

– Да сильнее же, – Спайк извивался под ним, пытаясь сам податься навстречу, но Ангел крепко держал его, продолжая толкаться медленно и размеренно, растягивая удовольствие. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как Спайк мечется, стонет и кусает губы. Он то цеплялся руками за плечи Ангела, то сжимал в кулаке простынь. А потом широко распахнул глаза и задрожал, кончая.  
– Ну как? – Ангел прикусил ему мочку уха. – Весело?  
– Конечно, – выдохнул Спайк. – Очень весело.  
– Сейчас будет еще веселее, – пообещал Ангел, резко дергая его на себя за бедра.

* * *

Ангел достал из пачки сигарету и закурил. Он стоял на самом краю огромной воронки, подойдя настолько близко к обрыву, насколько смог, и разглядывал то, что осталось от Саннидейла. Долго он здесь стоять не мог – скоро рассвет, небо на востоке уже начало светлеть, а кожу – слегка пощипывать. Он молчал, вглядываясь в кратер, как будто надеялся что-то рассмотреть в нем.  
– Было весело, – сказал он наконец.  
Бросил недокуренную сигарету на землю и пошел к машине.


End file.
